


Blush

by nookienostradamus



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pure Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookienostradamus/pseuds/nookienostradamus
Summary: Techie has a request for Matt that leaves them both beautifully blushing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever porny one-shot. Please be gentle. If folks like it maybe I'll do more.

“I want you to spank me,” Techie said.

“You what?”

He repeated it.

Matt’s confused expression was endearing. “While we’re...having sex?”

“Before,” said Techie.

“Like foreplay,” Matt said.

“Yeah,” said Techie, smiling. 

“It feels good?” Matt asked him.

Techie paused for just a moment. “I think so. I’ve never done it before.”

“So...why?”

“I just want to try.”

“I’ll try anything you want to, baby,” Matt said. 

Techie loved it when Matt called him _baby_. “You know how to do it?”

“Can’t be that hard. I mean, I just...slap your ass.”

Techie took a deep breath. He was starting to blush; he could feel the tingle at his scalp. “But, I want you to do it like...like you’re really punishing me for something.”

“Oh,” said Matt. “Oh. I’ve seen, well, porn.”

He grinned. “Yes, like that.”

Matt’s answering grin was crooked, still a little uncertain. “So, what have you done lately that’s been bad? Thinking about other guys?”

“No, never.”

“I’m just trying to play,” Matt said.

“Oh,” said Techie. “Oh yeah. I mean, no. But I did throw away the rest of that pizza.”

“You said it had mold on it.”

Techie tried to hold in his smile. “I just knew you were never going to eat it.”

Matt’s mouth dropped open. “So you lied to me.”

His heart starting to thump, Techie said, “I guess I did.”

“You should know better,” Matt said. They were getting into the feel of the game, it seemed.

Techie hung his head, letting the soft fall of his hair swing over his eyes. “I should.” He noticed Matt had begun to breathe faster.

“I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Matt told him. He pushed back away from the desk in his chair. “Stand up.”

The first flash of arousal racing through him, Techie immediately stood. 

“Come over here,” said Matt. 

He walked over to Matt’s side.

“I can’t believe you lied to me. Take off your shorts.”

With a bolt of want that was almost crippling, Techie nodded, unbuttoning his shorts and letting them slide down his thin, knobby legs.

“And your underwear, too,” Matt said.

Techie tried very hard not to clutch his hands in front of him when he finally stood before Matt, naked from the waist down. It could have been a trick of the light or shifting fabric, but he swore when Matt patted his knee he could see his cock twitch.

“Bend over my knees,” said Matt.

Techie was tall, and it was a little awkward, but he bent double and lay across Matt’s lap. His hands touched the floor in front of him. He felt very exposed with his rump in the air, and it excited him. 

“I’m going to ask you if you’re sorry for lying to me,” Matt said, affecting a stern tone. “And if you say you are, then I’ll stop.”

Techie nodded, his breath coming fast now, waiting for the first blow. 

_Smack!_

He jumped a little.

Matt put a huge hand on the small of his back. “Are you sorry?” he asked, concern threading through his voice.

As the warm sensation began to rise in the skin of his ass where Matt had slapped it, Techie shook his head. “No. I’m not sorry.”

_Smack!_

“Are you sorry?”

“No.”

And so it went for a few slaps, Techie feeling himself beginning to grow hard against Matt’s thigh.

“Are you sorry?” Matt asked again.

“No. And I don’t think I’m going to be sorry for a long time.” He may have imagined that he heard Matt give a pleased hum.

He brought his palm down several more times. 

When he stroked Techie’s stinging flesh it felt like heaven. Techie couldn’t help but move his hips, try to get a little more friction.

“Are you sorry?” Matt asked.

“No,” Techie said, resolute, bracing himself for the flurry of slaps that came raining down. Now he was certain that Matt was also responding; he felt the hardness digging into his ribs. He wondered as the spanking continued how long not he but Matt would be able to hold out before the arousal was just too great. Techie loved driving Matt to the point that he would start talking filth. He wondered just how this new spin on their interaction would affect the things that Matt said to him when he was turned on enough. 

“Your ass must be burning,” Matt said. “Are you sorry?”

Though heat was throbbing in his backside, Techie shook his head. Another volley of slaps followed. 

“Fuck,” Matt whispered.

Techie squirmed against Matt’s lap, but Matt’s legs were spread too broadly for Techie to get any true friction.

“Does this turn you on?” Matt asked. “Getting your little ass spanked? I think it does.”

Techie took a deep breath, a smile breaking over his face. Not that Matt could see it. It was turning Matt on, as well; the hardness was insistent against Techie’s side. Matt had an _enormous_ cock. Just the thought of saying so made Techie feel dirty in the best way. He nurtured a great deal of pride for being able to take it when they fucked. When _Matt_ fucked _him_ , he corrected himself. 

“Answer me,” Matt said, punctuating the statement with another resounding slap. 

“Yes,” Techie told him.

“I can tell. Are you sorry?”

“No.”

Matt paused for a moment to run his hand over Techie’s ass. Techie sighed with the simple pleasure of it. He was sure Matt’s hand was stinging by the time the next volley ended. 

Matt was breathing hard.

“I’m sorry,” Techie said.

“You are?” Matt asked. “Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry I lied to you, Mattie.”

“Good. But I think you liked being spanked too much.”

A shiver might have gone through Techie at the ominous sound of the words, had not Matt run a soothing hand up his spine to his nape. “What do you mean?”

“I think I may have to punish you more.”

“How?” The thrill of anticipation made Techie bite his lip.

Matt reached over Techie’s back and spread his cheeks wide, exposing him to the cool air of the room. Then he slid his hand over Techie’s face, pushing his forefinger past Techie’s lips. “Suck,” he said.

Techie sucked Matt’s thick finger as he was told. Almost as soon as Matt had withdrawn it from his mouth he was stroking Techie’s hole. Techie sighed and tried to find more pressure for his aching cock but there was none to be had. 

Matt slid his substantial fingertip inside and Techie gasped, clenching around it. But Matt would only tease. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Techie said. “Yes.”

Abruptly, the finger withdrew. “No, I don’t think so,” Matt said. “I think you need to get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

Techie’s own cock throbbed at the words. He maneuvered off of Matt’s lap and between his splayed legs. Matt was already reaching into his jeans. Techie grasped the hot, hard flesh and opened his mouth, sinking down. He loved the stretch of Matt’s thickness in his mouth, the gentle, blunt prodding at the back of his throat.

“That’s right,” Matt said.

Techie worked him for a long while, bobbing up and down, wetting Matt’s length. 

Breaking character only for a moment, Matt said, “I’m going to come, baby.”

“Come on my face.” Techie surprised himself by saying it.

“Huh?”

“Come on my face.” 

At that, Matt took his cock in a sure grip and pumped it a few times. 

Techie closed his eyes as the splash of warm liquid hit his cheeks, his lips, his chin. When he opened them again, Matt was breathing hard, still holding his cock. “Stay there,” he said. “Don’t move.”

Licking a little of Matt’s come off his lower lip, Techie nodded. 

“Jerk yourself off. Right there,” Matt said. “Don’t get any on my shoes or I’ll spank you again.”

Techie gripped his own cock and within a few strokes was coming hard, coating the base of the chair. He may or may not have accidentally gotten a drop or two on Matt’s shoe.


End file.
